The invention relates to a method for operating an automation appliance in combination with a connected operator control appliance. More particularly, the invention relates to the operation of an automation appliance when accessing data from the automation appliance, configuring or parameterizing the automation appliance, or reading status information from the automation appliance.
The term “automation appliance” covers all appliances, devices or systems, i.e., not only controllers, for example, such as programmable logic controllers, process computers, (industrial) computers and the like, but also drive controllers, frequency converters and the like, as are or can be used for controlling, regulating and/or monitoring technological processes, e.g. for reshaping or transporting material, energy or information etc., with energy being expended or converted particularly using suitable technical devices, such as sensors or actuators. An automation appliance can also include a web server and/or a web client.
However, this conventional approach does not yet give sufficient consideration to improving interactive user guidance.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for operating an automation appliance, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically improve user guidance.